I Could Get Used To This
by Sumi Arana
Summary: One shot. ClairexSteve. Fluff. Claire's boyfriend Steve stops by one afternoon with a surprise gift. Very minor language and minor sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters in this songfic. The song belongs to Everlife (Or the Veronicas, depending who you talk to :/) and the characters belong to Capcom.

Author's notes: Oneshot.

Claire x Steve

Fluff

I've had this group of songs stockpiled for songfics, but I haven't been able to find the right pairing for them, but this one does work for Claire/Steve almost...perfectly. Set in the same AU High school universe as my RCHS fanfic, If you like this one, you'll have to check that one out. So this is my first songfic in I'd say about a year? The lyrics are in _italics._ Some of the lyrics are interspersed with the dialogue, so those are in italics as well. Please enjoy! Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_/a dozen roses arrive_

_what a perfect surprise_

_you greet me with a kiss_

_i could get used to this/_

Claire headed to the front door after the door bell sounded through the otherwise silent house. She was home alone; Jill and her brother were out at some shooting range for the afternoon. She peeked out of the peephole before giving a soft frown. She opened the door slowly, and the first thing she saw was a bouquet of red roses.

"Good afternoon, Milady." Steve grinned softly, holding up the dozen roses for her. "I brought you a present."

Claire couldn't help but give a grin. She took the flowers graciously. "What's the occasion?" She asked, lifting the roses to her nose and breathing in the scent. They smelt almost too sweet. She'd never gotten any flowers from any of her previous boyfriends.

"Just thought I'd show you how much I appreciate you. Call it...Claire appreciation day." Steve leaned forward, kissing her ever so gently on the lips.

She smiled against his mouth. She loved whenever he stopped by. It meant there would always be soft kisses. She loved it.

"Where's your brother?"

"Out. Him and Jill left to go to the shooting range or whatever... why?"

"You know he still stares me down like a wild dog." Steve crossed his arms. "I don't really like being around him constantly."

Claire smiled. "Makes sense."

"Glad he won't be trying to kill me today. Can I come in?"

_/you think i look the best_

_when my hair is a mess_

_i can't believe you exist_

_i could get used to this/_

"Steve...I'm in pajamas and I haven't brushed my hair today. I look like I just rolled out of bed!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, suddenly feeling self conscious. "...fine, I'll go change."

"Claire..." Steve frowned softly. "You know I love you in pajamas. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Let me at least comb my hair." Claire dragged her fingers through her messy locks with a soft frown.

"Claire, you look absolutely amazing the way you are." He murmured.

She pouted, but he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. When she pouted, he couldn't do anything to stop himself from kissing her lips.

"You're so amazing." She whispered once he broke away.

"Why do you say that?" He smiled softly, brushing her messy hair from her soft face.

"_Because you know you're too good to be true... I musta done something good to meet you."_ She murmured softly, resting her hand on his cheek softly. She took his hand after a moment, leading him into the living room.

_/cause you wrote my name all across your hand_

_when i freak, you understand_

_there is not a thing you miss_

_and i could get used to this/_

She glanced down casually to his hand and broke out in a smile. 'Claire Burnside' was scribbled across the back of his hand in his messy handwriting.

"Claire Burnside, huh?" The girl cocked an eyebrow, but she couldn't stop grinning. "When'd you do that?"

"I was doing my homework, and I got side tracked thinking about you." He gave a bashful smile. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Claire Burnside."

She smiled, silent for a moment as she gave a nod. "Yeah..." she giggled. "I do like it. Claire Burnside...." She repeated. She sat beside him on the couch. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could go out somewhere, or we could just stay here and I can tell you how beautiful you are." He smiled.

"I like the second one." She giggled.

"Then we'll stay here."

She smiled, stroking the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb, taking special pains not to smear her name. Steve watched her flip through TV channels lazily.

_/i'm feelin' it come over me_

_with you, it all comes naturally_

_i've lost the reflex to resist_

_and i could get used to this/_

He leaned forward to steal a kiss with a coy smile on his perfect lips. He kissed her softly at first, taking her chin into his hand and bringing her face towards him as he deepened the kiss. Claire gave a surprised squeak. She leaned into the embrace with a contented smile. Something else she loved about him was his spontaneous kisses.

From what she gathered, well, what he told her, she was his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first everything. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but decide that he practiced kissing for a long time. He was just so _good _at kissing. There wasn't any possible way that he hadn't practiced...

Claire broke away, breathing hard. His kisses always did this to her. Made her legs shake, and her heart thump and her body quiver.

Steve only gave her a moment's rest before kissing her again. He rested a hand on the back of her head, practically ravaging her mouth with his.

Claire finally pushed him away weakly. It wasn't that she didn't want him, but it was because she couldn't breathe. She leaned her head back, breathing hard.

"You've gotta give me some _time._" She murmured softly. "You know what your kisses do to me..." She held up her arm, where goosebumps could be seen. She shivered softly and gave a soft smile.

"I know, I know... it's just your lips, they're so amazing." he touched the bottom lip gently with the tip of his finger. "So perfect."

Claire flustered softly, smiling. She knew they had to get away from this territory before they did something dangerous.

"Come on, lets do something."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Steve frowned softly, slightly annoyed.

_/you love the songs i like_

_you like the movies i like_

_there must be some kind of twist_

_i could get used to this/_

"What do you want to do?"

"It was your idea." Steve murmured, staying close to her instead she opted for another makeout session instead.

"Uh... what about video games or something?"

"Yeah? What do you have?"

"...I'll kick your butt in DDR."

Steve couldn't help but grin. He played with Brad and Joseph a lot. For some reason, Joseph was better than him, but he was catching up in skill.

"Lets do it. But you won't win."

Claire set up the foam mats and turned on the game system, watching the credits roll through before the selection menu opened. She smiled, glancing over to him.

"Go on, you can pick the song and the difficulty. I'm not afraid of you winning." Claire smiled, stretching her arms as she waited for Steve to pick the song.

After a moment, Steve settled on one of the songs that Claire knew well. She smirked, glancing over to him. "You sure you want this one? It's one of my best."

"It's one of my best too." Steve gave a grin, glancing to her just for a moment. The song started up and they both moved to match the beat.

Claire did it more gracefully, since she spent a lot of her childhood in dance programs. She rolled her hips to the music, managing to keep hitting all of the right steps. She watched Steve out of the corner of her eye.

He was no dancer, but he did efficiently manage to hit all of the steps in time. He kept up with her with almost no problem, and she was surprised. When she'd seen him dance before, he had no rhythm. She'd have to pick the song next. She knew she had to keep her promise of kicking his butt.

Three songs in, and the pair were still neck and neck. It was starting to make Claire sweat...

It was Claire's turn to pick, and she picked a fast, upbeat Japanese song. She glanced over to him and he frowned. He'd never played this one before. He kept up his facade of confidence even though he was beginning to worry, and that was something else Claire loved about him...

She wanted to make him worry more. As one of the jump steps came, she went to do a fancy trick. She turned her back to the TV quickly, almost making the last step.

Suddenly, she felt the mat slip out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. She gave a cry, feeling a sharp, hot pain shoot up from her ankle as she landed on it wrong.

Steve frowned, turning to look and completely abandoning the game. "Claire?"

"I fell... but I'm okay." She moved to stand up but gave a louder cry. Her ankle was throbbing and it felt hot. "...n-nevermind." She looked up to him, feeling tears start to form behind her eyes. It hurt like hell.

"...Claire..." he frowned, bending beside her. "What'd you do?"

"I tried to show off and I fell." She whimpered softly, rubbing at her eyes. "It hurts, Steve. I can't get up."

"C'mon, I'll help you..."

_/because you listen to me when i'm depressed_

_it doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_if there's a darkside to you, i haven't seen it_

_every good thing you do, feels like you mean it.../_

He grabbed her up, moving her slowly to the couch. He pulled the throw pillow from the arm and gently put it under her ankle. She whimpered, looking up at him. God, she was so embarrassed...

She wondered briefly what her brother was going to say, but she was abruptly brought back to earth as Steve touched her ankle.

"Don't touch it!" She squealed, biting her lip. "It hurts."

"It's swollen." She frowned. "It's...starting to bruise, Claire. You sprained it."

"I sprained it?!"

"Don't worry. I'll go get you some ice. It just means I'll have to stay and take care of you."

"But you probably had plans today...I wish I hadn't tried to show off." She sighed, watching him move into the kitchen and get some ice for her. God, he was so caring. She heard herself sigh again, leaning against the couch.

Steve glanced over to her. Her head was back, her chest glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He smiled. He couldn't help but want to kiss her again, but he knew he had to wait. Now wasn't the best time.

He returned with a bag of ice and gently situated it over her swelling ankle. "How's that?"

"Cold." she murmured softly, looking up at him. "But it feels better already." she smiled.

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. "Good. Is there anything else I can get you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine... you're taking care of me after my stupidity caused me to hurt myself. I could get used to this..."


End file.
